<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cat and a Gladiator walk into a bar by phantomrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358419">A Cat and a Gladiator walk into a bar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomrose/pseuds/phantomrose'>phantomrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I wore this for you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Reno and Rude are in love with each other, Reno being soft, Soft Boys, almost rated T but only for Rude's wandering hands, dressing up, everything is nice and nothing hurts, minor elena/tseng, some kssing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomrose/pseuds/phantomrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rude and Reno get ready to attend the Shinra Halloween bash.</p><p>_____________________</p><p>He slips into the cream tunic and smooths down the hem, turning side to side to examine himself in the mirror. Reno had completed the final order, so it was on the wrong side of snug and, with a roll of his eyes, much shorter than he remembered trying on in store, typical.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I wore this for you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Cat and a Gladiator walk into a bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apparently I can't leave my one shots alone so here this is. Mostly fluff, not beta read as usual so sorry for any mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Cat and a Gladiator walk into a bar</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a mistake to let Reno help select his costume, Reno had taken his interest in ancient martial cultures and run with it. He was lucky to reach the compromise of 'Gladiator' instead of Reno's first choice 'Spartan warrior'. Rude removed the lid from the slim cardboard box to peer at the contents wrapped in brightly coloured tissue. He didn't see the point of spending so much on fancy dress, but Shinra shindigs at classy bars had minimum standards. With a shrug he ignores the other bits and pieces to take out the first piece. He slips into the cream tunic and smooths down the hem, turning side to side to examine himself in the mirror. Reno had completed the final order, so it was on the wrong side of snug and, with a roll of his eyes, much shorter than he remembered trying on in store, typical. Next, in a separate box is the 'body armour'. They purchased this from a different type of 'costume' store altogether. It was even more expensive, but he and Reno have found their leather work to be exceptional and besides they already have all his measurements.</p><p>As expected the leather chest plate fits perfectly to his torso. It curves over his pecs, snug over latissimus dorsi, delineating abdominal muscles to sit wrapped tight around his waist, resting at the top of his Adonis belt. He looks good, a little corny but..., a low wolf whistle sound from behind him and Rude looks to see Reno in the mirror, scanning his form with covetous delight. Ok, he looked <em>very</em> good. </p><p>"You better tell the Fanclub you’ll be acquiring that you’re a taken man," Reno says, sly amusement taking the sting out of any accusation.</p><p>Whatever retort he has in mind fails Rude when he takes in what his lover was wearing. He was sure Reno would argue that he was a cat. The shiny silver cat ears nestled in the fiery red locks would certainly suggest so. But, what his beloved was actually wearing was a short tailored grey playsuit, unbuttoned almost to the naval as customary. On his legs are knee high pirate boots, all shiny brass buckles, blocky heels and gilded scalloping. Puss in boots then.</p><p>“You look amazing babe.” Reno exhales, walking up to him to run both hands across the leather covered muscle then downwards to circle his arms around his waist. He moves forward to press his body up against him in a tight embrace, leaning in to place small kisses across the line of the stubbled bronze jaw. </p><p>Rude return's the embrace, looks over into the mirror and groans. The playsuit seams curve inwards to meet at the tail of silver tinsel sitting at the top centre of Reno’s pert glutes where, and Rude has intimate knowledge of this, exactly where the cleft of his ass begins. Furthermore, the edge of the playsuit rests almost exactly at the bottom of Reno’s ass; offering a tantalising peek at rounded pale flesh where Rude’s hands have disturbed the material. Watching him walk around a room for 5 hours is going to be pure torture.</p><p>“See something you like?” Reno’s sly chuckle says he knows exactly what Rude has seen and is enjoying the response. </p><p> “We could always not go.” Rude suggests.</p><p>Reno places both hands against Rude’s waist, to put some space between them before the embrace ends very predictably. “Not this time, you were there for the ‘Turks are part of the Shinra Family’ HR talk. Tseng will kill us.” Also, he’d never say it out loud because Rude would become insufferable, but he liked people seeing his lover like this. All dressed up looking smoking hot. He revelled in the envious looks from people who lusted after the beautiful man knowing that is all they’ll ever get, looks. They’d never touch, not like Reno, who gets to look, touch, taste and more; to his heart's content. A frisson of desire runs through him, he is already making <em>plans<em> for the evening.</em></em></p><p>Rude wants to go as well actually. As obnoxious as the talk was, privately he didn’t think it was such a bad idea for the other departments to see the Turks out and about, being … human. Despite his quiet nature, he liked people. Back in the old days under Veld the Turks were another part of the corporate landscape. An ugly part but still there, by the time he had joined it had already begun morphing into the shadow operation it is now. Also, he was sick of nervy IT staff spilling drinks on his consoles.</p><p>"Come on, let me finish up then we can go."</p><p>Rude puts on the sandals, shin guards, and bracers. Finally he ties on the leather kilt and narrows his eyes at the way the shorter strips of pointed leather end just at the tunic edge. It confirms his suspicions that Reno had requested modifications behind his back. "Yep, I’m in love with a pervert" he mutters.</p><p>Reno beams: his heart fluttering with delight, as it always does, at any declaration of love from the usually taciturn man. “I must be rubbing off on you.” He taps a single clawed finger pointedly against the centre of Rude’s kilt. Rude grins, ah so he felt it then, and doesn’t deny the accusation.</p><p>"Anyway, you’re one to talk, Mr ‘legs’ man." Reno continues.</p><p>Rude has very fond memories of  ‘that’ night out, and the now notorious tennis skirt. But, “Not legs.” He steps forward and places both hands against Reno’s long pale neck, looking deep into ice blue eyes, “You”.</p><p>Reno melts, turns into a puddle in his boots. He never knew he could feel the way Rude makes him feel, loved, cherished, desirable and valued all at the same time, all the time. It was almost too much. “You- you-, you’re so-.” He throws his arms around Rude’s neck and buries his bright red face into the side. He takes a moment to allow himself to bask in Rude’s heady musk, “I love you so much Ok.”</p><p>Rude runs his hands firmly up and down Reno’s back pausing to place a delicate kiss on his ear, “Love you too babe”. Reno tightens his arms in response. Once his blush had subsided somewhat he leans back a little to observe Rude watching them in the mirror with rapt focus. He bursts out laughing in full knowledge of exactly what the love of his life is watching. </p><p>“Oh, ho ho, I’m definitely in love with a pervert.” He looks over his shoulder in time to see Rude’s self-satisfied grin reflected back at him in the mirror. The tall tawny man hums in agreement, never taking his eyes of the flashes of buttcheek being displayed for him on each upward motion. His hands go lower and lower with each downward stroke till they run up under the shorts, pulling up the material. Strong fingers casually grab at warm pert flesh on their way back up to the delicate angles of Reno’s shoulders. Rude thinks he's a very lucky man.</p><p>"Look at you," Reno says with open fondness. "You’re secretly worse than me aren’t you?"</p><p>"Perhaps." He says and Reno has to kiss him. Rude returns it, he always does, no matter the situation or circumstance, no matter how angry he is, Rude never denies him this.</p><p>"What time is it?"</p><p>The loud buzzing of the intercom informs them that their taxi had arrived.</p><p>"Time to go." Rude says with one final press against Reno’s lips. </p><p>Reno groans, silently counting the seconds before they can come back. He only had himself to blame for <em>that</em> gladiator outfit. It was going to be a long night.</p><p>Xxxxxxxx</p><p>Later at the party.</p><p>“Where is Tseng, me and Reno wanted to let him know we need to leave a little early.”</p><p>“Need to.” Reno repeats a little breathless and a lot glassy eyed. Dishevelled even by his standards.</p><p>Casta rolls her eyes, “I imagine he’s wherever Elena is.” She makes a silent note; strongly suggest to Rufus that the presence of his Turks at work functions should be restricted to more formal affairs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed it. All comments or feedback appreciated and loved c:</p><p>Find me on Tumblr @ phantomrosewrites my inbox is always open (:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>